Sweet Children
by asdf-rainbows
Summary: One Shot ProtoCreed Kid!Alex x Kid!Desmond


**Los personajes son pertenecientes a Ubisoft y Activision / es un One Shot random que se me ocurrió:V**

Nueva York, la ciudad que nunca duerme, lugar donde la mayoría de los adultos trabajan, entre ellos, la madre de los pequeños Mercer, una madre divorciada y con dos hijos: Alex y Dana. Alex, el mayor de los dos, con 15 años de edad, y su hermana menor Dana de 6 años. Su madre siempre trabaja, día y noche, para mantener a sus hijos. Durante la semana, Alex va a su escuela y su hermanita a una guardería llamada "Follow The Sunshine Bright", donde toman cuidado de ella mientras que la madre trabajaba. El chico jamás soportaba a los niños pequeños, Dana era la única excepción. Pero un día…

-Mamá, no quiero ir – dijo el pequeño frunciendo el ceño.

-Pero Alex, no pueden quedarse solos en casa hoy, no tengo tiempo para llamar a una niñera – dijo su madre.

El chico de ojos claros cruzó los brazos, él iba a un lugar, CON NIÑOS PEQUEÑOS, aparte de aburrirse en la guardería, va estar irritado.

Al fin y acabo siempre debe hacerle casi a su madre e ir obligado al lugar. Fueron en auto hacia aquella guardería. Era muy grande y colorida, parecía alegre. La madre de los pequeños los dejó en la portería para que la secretaría los atendiera y que luego pudieran entrar. Dana estaba feliz, le fascinaba entrar ahí, podía jugar con sus diminutos amigos con juguetes, toboganes, muñecas o simplemente jugar a las escondidas. Entre tanto Alex no estaba muy entusiasmado, un montón de niños preescolares corriendo de ahí y por allá, no era para él. Tenía que buscar un lugar tranquilo donde no hubiera tanto ruido, fue a un rincón y se sentó, para mantenerse aislados de los pequeños ruidosos. Se perdía en sus pensamientos, pensaba y soñaba con ser un científico cuando creciera. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar una puerta, y vio como entró un pequeño, no más de unos 9 años, de ojos y pelo oscuro, piel morena y una cicatriz en una parte de su labio, tenía una camiseta de un dinosaurio. Parecía tímido, tal vez lo era, el muchacho camino y se quedó sentado en unos cojines que estaban por ahí

Alex lo miro por un buen rato, tenía curiosidad, no pudo evitar acercarse a él, era bastante tranquilo. Se colocó frente al chico sentado en los cojines.

-¿Te pasa algo, pequeño? – preguntó Alex, dándole una sonrisa algo nervioso.

-No es nada, solo que… es mi primer día aquí – dijo el muchacho.

-Ya veo… y, ¿cómo te llamas? – pregunto otra vez, curioso.

-Desmond, ¿y tú?

-Alex – dedicándole otra sonrisa – y, ¿por qué no juegas con los otros niños, Desmond?

-No lo sé, siento que no encajo allá – miraba a los demás niños jugando bien felices.

Alex quedó pensativo, no podía quedarse todo el día en la guardería sin nadie a su lado. Claro, Dana tenía sus amistades aquí, pero… aquel chico Desmond le agradaba bastante.

-¿Y qué tal si quieres jugar conmigo? O no sé… – sugirió el mayor.

-Y, ¿tal vez poder ser amigos? – sugirió también el pequeño, entusiasmado.

-Mmn… sí

Desmond le sonreía, por lo menos tendría compañía. Alex le agradaba hablar con él, se sentía cómodo.

-Muy bien, Des – dijo Alex, tomándole su mano – vamos a pasear para que conozcas el lugar

-Está bien

Iban caminando, con las manos tomadas el uno al otro, Desmond daba unos pequeños brincos como si fuera un conejo, mientras que Alex solo caminaba. Algunos pequeños de la guardería miraban a aquellos dos un poco extrañados, acompañado de unas pequeñas risas, muecas, burlas, gestos de ascos y entre otras cosas. El pequeño de la cicatriz se dio cuenta de las observaciones. Optó por soltarle la mano, y mirar al suelo. El mayor se detuvo a mirarlo. Se extrañó que cambiar de actitud así de repente.

-¿Pasa algo, Des? – preguntó.

-No es nada

-¿Te sientes bien?

-Sí…

-Yo veo que estás mal – dijo negando con la cabeza y chasqueando su lengua – pero… hay algo que puede subir tu ánimo

-¿Y qué es? – dijo el menor con algo de curiosidad pero manteniendo su tristeza.

-¡Algo de merienda! – respondiendo su pregunta en un tono feliz para alegrar al pequeño.

Desmond se limitó a sonreír, y fueron al comedor, un lugar espacioso y en que sus pareces tenía pintados animales y dibujos realizados por los niños, habías varias mesas con sillas multicolores. En el fondo del comedor, había una repisa con muchas loncheras. Alex hiso una señal para que su acompañante le esperara ahí, Desmond asintió. Corrió donde la repisa y buscaba, hasta que encontró una lonchera verde, regresó donde el niño, y le revolvió su pelo.

-Veamos, ¿qué traje para comer? – dijo - ¡Ajá!, unas galletas.

Ambos niños se sentaron a comer, al parecer logró subirle el ánimo al muchacho. Alex le limpiaba las migajas de su boca con una servilleta, había sonrojado un poco, el chico de ojos claros nunca había sido tan dulce con alguien. De repente se asomaron unos muchachos por la ventana, a lo mejor los estaban siguiendo. Desmond se dio cuenta al verlos y salió corriendo del comedor. Alex quedó sorprendido. ¿Qué demonios pasó? Fue a buscarlo, estaba muy preocupado, hasta que lo encontró en los cojines llorando.

-Des, ¿qué te paso? – preguntó preocupado.

El pequeño niño le negó con la cabeza, cubriendo sus ojos con las manos, dando suspiros algo desesperados.

-Desmond, me preocupas, somos amigos ¿no?, para apoyarnos el uno al otro – insistiendo a que el pequeño le diera una respuesta, luego dándole un abrazo.

-Los niños nos miran extraño por estar juntos – dijo finalmente, aferrándose a él.

-No deberías sentirte mal por eso – dijo el mayor, haciéndole cariños - ¿hay algo malo en que estemos juntos?, es decir, no hay nada malo…

El pequeño lo observó, acortó la distancia de los labios de ambos. Se acercó un poco más, juntando sus labios con los del mayor, dándole un beso ligero, se separó de Alex y ambos se miraron, y el chico de ojos oscuros de ocultó entre sus brazos avergonzado. El muchacho de ojos claros sonrojó, poco a poco, detallando en sus mejillas un fuerte color carmesí. Desmond levantó su cabeza, el otro le acarició la mejilla y le dio un largo beso.

-Eres tan dulce, Des…

Quedaron juntos el resto de la tarde, jugando, riendo e intercambiándose cariños, hasta que ambos chicos se despidieron, prometiéndose en verse otra vez. Desmond y Alex fueron a sus casas, sin duda, fue un hermoso día en sus vidas.


End file.
